The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for swiveling a vehicle headlamp body.
Headlamps in vehicles are common and have been used in many industries including the automotive industry. Drivers of vehicles rely on vehicle headlamps to illuminate a path ahead of the vehicle when ambient light is insufficient.
Although current vehicle headlamps are adequate for this purpose, improvements can be made. For example, a typical vehicle headlamp is configured to be stationary during normal operation of the vehicle. Consequently, when a vehicle turns a corner its headlamps remain stationary or limitedly fixed and aimed in a direction toward which the front of the vehicle faces. At times during night-time driving, some drivers experience difficulty negotiating a turn, since it may be preferred to look beyond the path of illumination in which stationary headlamps are aimed. Moreover, some drivers experience similar difficulties when the vehicle accelerates to greater speeds.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a means of automatically pivoting vehicle headlamps horizontally to further illuminate the road as the vehicle is turning.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a means of automatically pivoting vehicle headlamps vertically to illuminate a path in the direction the vehicle accelerates.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a means of manually pivoting vehicle headlamps horizontally and vertically in order to adjust a stationary alignment of the headlamps.
The above aspects are accomplished through a two-bracket configuration apparatus utilizing four axes of rotation within a headlamp housing. The vehicle headlamp is mounted in a headlamp bracket. The headlamp bracket cooperates with a first motor assembly to produce automatic horizontal rotation about a first axis. An outer bracket cooperates with a second motor assembly to produce automatic vertical rotation about a second axis.
The apparatus is supported by support rods which are attached to the outer bracket and to the housing. By rotating one support rod, manual horizontal rotation about a third axis is provided. By rotating both support rods, manual vertical rotation about a fourth axis is provided.